


A Little Aural Does No Harm

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: A pre-amble to a Deckerstar date.  Assumes established relationship and well past Season 4. PWP but not as explicit as it could be!  No spoilers
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	A Little Aural Does No Harm

“Luce?”

Chloe’s voice drifted over to him, as did the click-click of her heels on the wooden floor of the beach house. “Where are you?”

"Here" he replied, as she followed his voice to over by the fire, finding him lying on his back on the rug dressed in one of his finest suits and looking as sharp as he ever did. Chloe walked over to him and stood next to him, knowing full well her ankles were in grabbing distance. “I thought we were going out? You know, with Trix being with her Dad for the next two nights?” She emphasised the last three words carefully.

“I was admiring our hard work” Lucifer offered, pointing at the Christmas tree over the back of his head. It stood sparking in the corner, blue, green and silver and Chloe would admit it was a work of art as it twinkled.

“My work” Chloe intervened, folding her arms across her middle. “You supervised, heckled, whinged, whined...” It was worse than Trixie was 10 when she was little insistent she could reach the top of the tree. She was fourteen now and had grown out of helping Mom with everything Christmas related so Chloe had employed the big kid to assist. He was still not friends with Christmas, but at least this year they had been able to crack open a bottle of red while doing it. The buzz had worn off a little but after the wine, and the togetherness of the decorating, they realised the time and shot upstairs to change. Chloe ended up kicking him out of the bathroom when he had tried to follow her in where she knew she would end up bent over the sink or missing their date in favour of a long, long shower instead of her swift ten minutes. 

These last few years, one date a month had become a tradition but as he lay on the floor, Chloe could not help but think he was stalling for something. She felt his finger tips wind around her bare ankle, sitting not so happily in a pair of patent black five inch heels. “Come and sit with me for while”, he offered, the pad of his finger sending a tickle up the back of her calf and if she was not as determined to get going, she might have given to the shiver.

“Luce...” she started, “we have a dinner reservation in half an hour. They’ll give it away if we don’t get there in time”.

He smiled, hitching himself to sit upright. “No they won’t. Nobody gives away Lucifer Morningstar’s reservations”. His fingertips ran up the back of her calf as far as he could reach and he smiled as he saw her leg twitch. “Surely my darling you know that by now?” He took his hand away and patted the rug beside him. “Sit”. That look on his face and seconds later, Chloe gave in.

Ever so gingerly, after putting her clutch purse on the back of the couch, Chloe negotiated between heels and the stupidly tight dress she was wearing and eventually settled on the floor, shifting a little so her legs were folded to one side. “What?” she asked, resting her palm on his abdomen, fiddling with the mother of pearl buttons on his white shirt. He smiled at her; his eyes sparky and looking at her as though, with one false move, she was toast. That devious, conniving smile she had seen so many times before split across his face. “You shit...” she offered. “You just wanted to try and watch me get on the floor in this damn dress, didn't you?!”. The raised eyebrow in response told her all she needed to know.

“I do apologise Detective” he offered as sincerely as he could muster up, sliding his palm up the inside of her thigh and underneath the tight hem of the scarlet dress. “Will you let me apologise?”

“You have done” she smiled, watching more of his hand disappear. Out of some kind of instinct, Chloe relaxed a little, moving her leg so he had better access to clearly where he was heading. She was biting her lip as his fingertips ever so gently ran over the lace between her legs. “Luce, we have a di ...”

“As I said before, Detective” Lucifer replied, pressing harder and inducing a quiet whine from her lips in anticipation of what she was quite literally about to come. Clearly her brain was miles ahead of her body. “Nobody cancels my reservations...Nobody” Chloe nodded carefully in response, leaning back a little so she could put her palms flat on the floor behind her as he shuffled closer and she ignored the threat in his voice. She closed her eyes, revelling in the circular movements he was making, the lace providing a rough counterpoint to drive her to where he intended. She felt his lips meet her collar bone, just peeking out from the cap sleeves of her dress. “You’re perfect” he began, employing that deep voice that when all the right words were said could tip her over even if he barely touched her. That was new to her, probably, she assumed because the man had no shame and a dirty mouth to go with it. One day he would like to try just to see if he could talk her into orgasm. It would be an experiment he might just enjoy, but right now the gentle rocking of her hips was the only think he wanted to concentrate on.

She was well aware he could stay between her legs for hours on end if she let him; until every muscle in her abdomen and thighs would object the day after. It usually ended with her shoving him off her body to distract him to somewhere else, but no, he could stay here for now, thank you most kindly. 

Lucifer, right now, however was regretting his choice of this dress. There was no way he was getting a taste of her right now. It was almost like she had been sewn into the thing it was that tight against her body. Still though, peeling it off her later was something he was definitely looking forward to. Instead as his fingertips worked, he lavished her neck with his mouth, kissing and licking his way along her jaw until he found her lips. He could feel her warm breath as he bit down on her bottom lip, not hard, not hurting but enough to render a long, deep sound of pleasure to emanate from her throat. Their mouths crashed together as she felt his tongue delving between her lips. She was well aware of his love of giving other people pleasure first and as her hand blindly crept up his thigh, only to feel him take hold of her wrist. “No, no” he breathed, breaking the kiss. “Later”.  
Chloe licked her lips, forgetting about the fact her lipstick must be smeared by now, and nodded about to speak when all that she could utter was one word as his fingertips dipped underneath the lace. “Fuck...”

“Not quite” he quipped. “Later too”.

Chloe laughed but it was drowned in a feral noise from him as he felt her pulse against his fingers. “You are always so wet for me”, he breathed in ear, him not seeing Chloe clamp her eyes shut further. He heard, however, the sharp exhalation from her nose. This was what he was meaning before; the words he had found by accident that caused her hips to grind against the heel of his hand long, long ago. “You have no idea what it feels like to be inside you my love” he started, “how like velvet you feel, how easily I slip inside you, how I know that if I could get this bloody dress off and suckle on those breasts of yours that you’d just...” He slipped his hand lower letting him just push his middle finger briefly inside her before he removed it just as quickly. Lucifer could not describe the noise that came from her as she mentally finished his sentence for him. He felt her hips twitch again as she moaned and her head flopped back, hips shunting forward again, missing the solidity of his finger, all her body needed to catch hold of.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” he asked, pressing again rolling his fingers over the damp lace again.

“I can...I can imagine” Chloe laughed, struggling to think straight. Her eyes shot open. “But...I want you to tell me”.

Lucifer smiled slyly even though she had gone pink in embarrassment. 'There we go' he thought. He leant closer to her so she could feel the furnace of his skin against her cheek. “How about I tell you on the drive to the restaurant?” He was too into what he was doing right now to stop but still a little bit of aural never hurt a soul particularly when you rather enjoyed pushing boundaries. His finger started underneath the lace again, travelling through her wetness as he probed and pushed, stroked her inside, too distracted and he missed her hand arrive on the zip of his pants. She began to palm his erection, wrapping her hand around what of him she could reach. “And I told you, no, Detective” he responded once he realised, removing her with his left hand. “Unless you want punishing?”

Chloe swallowed. “You know I don’t...don’t like pain”.

“Doesn’t have to be painful” he replied, taking the hand away that was stroking her and levered himself off the floor, brushing down his trousers that were covered in bits of fluff from the rug. 

“What?!” Chloe squeaked, her voice barely there, feeling the throb between her legs that he had induced and left her hanging. 

Lucifer straightened his jacket. “Well I did tell you not to do Detective?”, he responded, breathing away his own arousal at that hot little hand that had crept across to him as he looked down to her. 

Chloe staggered to her feet, pulling her dress down and blanking out the tremble in her thighs. “You are evil, Lucifer Morningstar”.

He took a step across leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Consider it your punishment, my love” he began. "As I said, doesn't have to involve pain". His voice was like sweet golden syrup as he breathed into her ear. She was on the edge, on the very edge, of just leaning over the back of sofa where he could do what the fuck he liked or taking care of it herself and not letting him watch. She was leaning towards the latter. If he could punish then so could she. He had now made it to the front door, picking up her car keys which she swiftly snatched from him. "Now, now Detective, we have dinner reservation to go to. Yes?" Her eyes narrowed and Lucifer smiled internally. His words however contradicted his actions as he spun her around and backed her up towards the door. She felt the solidity of the door behind her and the equally rock hard muscle bound body of her boyfriend in front of her. 

Lucifer knelt on the floor, kissing her clothed hip on his way down. "You know I don't want to punish you Detective" he started. "You are the least person that should be punished", sliding his hand back up her dress, two fingers pushing inside and out of her before she had the chance to even exhale. She placed her hand on his shoulder, careful not to muss up his hair as that was for later. His thumb began to work at her and from his position he could look straight up her body and see the pure pleasure on her flushed face. This time it wasn't embarrassment at expressing her innermost wishes. Her bottom lip was speared by her teeth as she cooed as he continued to work over her, feeling the flutters of orgasm start deep inside only encouraging him to move almost with her murmurs of encouragement. Chloe felt his arm go across her hips, pinning her more to the door, restraining her only gently. The love she felt for him was so overwhelming, now past the fact she adored the Devil himself. The fact that all he seemed to do was want to protect her and give her pleasure, sexual or otherwise, and she was truly grateful to be forgiven. She rocked her hips pushing against the arm across her as his movement sped up and she crept closer and closer. "You are so beautiful" he breathed against his own arm. "I can't put into words what you feel like now".

"Thought you could?!" she challenged, surprised that she could string the question together. "Thought the Devil could tell me?!" He didn't answer; other than quicked his pace again, the pulsing around his fingers growing, hearing her mewling, breathing out, mewling, breathing out. All of a sudden he pressed back on her perineum and she came, wordlessly, as her body gave out, both hands flying forward onto his shoulders to balance herself. The pleasure that took over short-circuited any rational thought. "Sh...Luce..." By the time she had recovered some semblence of sense he had stood up and with both hands on her hips, he had leant forward to kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and ran her palm down the front of his pants, feeling how hard he still was. Lucifer shook his head again. "One thing you are not" she started, "is selfish". She reached up and kissed him, slowly, gently as she felt him smile as the buzz in her body and heart beat slowed.

"Oh, I intend to be quite selfish later my love", he started, stepping away so she could move from the door and open it as he grabbed her purse from the couch before he pulled her closer to him, her back to his front preventing her from walking out. "I intend to have all I want, everything I want, understand me?" he breathed into her ear, biting the lobe.

Chloe smiled and twisted in his arms. She kissed him again, just a dot on the lips. "Tell me in the car?"


End file.
